Avengers West Coast Vol 2 101
(story) | NextIssue = (title) (story) | Editor-in-Chief = Tom DeFalco | CoverArtist1 = David Ross | CoverArtist2 = Tim Dzon | Quotation = We aren't going to stand around and watch Hammer Bay turn into another Sarajevo! Well? Do we join the other Avengers headed for Genosha with your blessing -- or do we scrap our U.N. charter? | Speaker = Hawkeye, adressing the UN security council | StoryTitle1 = Genosha, Mon Amour | Synopsis1 = The Avengers approach the United Nations Council and announce their plans to help save the humans from being slaughtered in Genosha. The U.N. members notice that some of the Avengers do not agree on the course of action and also do not think that they should interfere in the sovereign nation of Genosha's own issues. Meanwhile, Exodus shows introduces himself to the Avengers who are in Genosha. He attempts to convert them to his side and Crystal interrupts and asks where her daughter is located. Exodus is upset by their choice and flies off. War Machine tries to stop him. Exodus attacks him. Mutants and humans approach the team and they try to stop them from attacking eachother. Crystal seems to be the only one who can stop them. She then takes off to find Luna with the Scarlet Witch. Professor X, Beast, and the U.S. Agent come across many mutates located in a building. They are bieng held prisoner by the Magistrate Elite. They tell the heroes that they have been assigned this post by President Fabian Cortez. Outside Hammer Bay, the X-Men fight the Unforgiven and get to who they think is Fabian Cortez. It appears that it is a mutate morphed into his body. They tell Fabian that the X-Men are coming after him. In Hammer Bay, War Machine and Exodus continue to battle eachother. It seems that he is a very powerful mutant and is stronger in power than War Machine. Then Sersi approaches Exodus and says that he is powerful against humans but now he is about to battle an Eternal. | Writer1_1 = Roy Thomas | Penciler1_1 = David Ross | Inker1_1 = Tim Dzon | Colourist1_1 = Bob Sharen | Letterer1_1 = Steve Dutro | Editor1_1 = Nelson Yomtov | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** an unnamed Unforgiven disguised as Fabian Cortez * Other Characters: * ** Mutate 29 ** Mutate 089 ** Mutate 238 ** Mutate 243 ** Mutate 263 ** Mutate 298 ** Mutate 312 ** Mutate 337 ** Mutate 358 ** Mutate 503 ** Mutate 523 ** Mutate 530 ** Mutate 537 ** Mutate 628 ** Mutate 633 * delegates * agents Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** * ** *** **** ***** Items: * & * * * * War Machine Armor * * | Notes = * Part 3 of 5 of "Bloodties" crossover event. It is continued from X-Men (2nd Series) #26 and continues on in Uncanny X-Men #307. | Trivia = | Recommended = * (Bloodties part 4) | Links = }}